


Bad Reputations

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bisexual Characters, Cliche, F/F, F/M, High School, Magic, Steggy - Freeform, Unrequited Love, Young Love, underage drinking and sex, yelena & bucky if you squint?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bored reckless teenage girls and delinquents are very dangerous if not careful, but their curiosity would only multiply their potential harm to the school. What happens if they’re exposed to the supernatural?





	1. The ‘Excellent’

**Author's Note:**

> Faceclaim for Yelena Belova is Amber Heard, for me anyway.

The annoying high pitched alarm ringing throughout her dark blue bedroom made her chest spike with anger as she was awoken. She squinted her eyes, her vision enveloped with a dark red. Her hair curtaining her face. She remained laying on her bed limply, her bed covers tangled around her legs and not covering her upper body. The whole night was fucking hot and this morning was seemed to be twice as hot. Add the heat and the high pitched ringing together, multiply that by ten, and you may just have the answer to how intensely exasperated she was.

She groaned like a zombie as she forced her limps to move, limply flipping her long hair out of her face. She knocked the alarm clock to the floor with a furious swing of her hand. She winced as it clattered and probably broke into pieces. 

She dropped her shoulders.

 

She shouldn’t have done that.

 

She closed her eyes briefly, taking in a huge inhale to calm her vexation.

 

First day of school after long summer holiday spent riding to the wilderness with Yelena, getting drunk with twenty year old dudes in clubs and parties. Waking up in alleyways with no memories of the night before . . .  No, that was Yelena, and it happened only once.

Natasha hated parties, but she was still a naughty girl, obviously. The part she only liked was being hidden in a crowd and drowning herself in whatever strong beverage that could knock her out.

 

She grimaced when her cellphone rang and she lazily grabbed it from her study desk set up beside her bed. She answered the caller, seeing that it was Yelena.

“What is it?” She croaked unpleasantly.

” _G_ _od, I could literally smell your breath through the phone. And hello to you too_.“

Natasha could hear her smoking a joint. She hated smoking, she only liked the alcohol. She wasn’t sure if she was worse or better than Yelena. “I’d expect from you to wake up hours late on the first day of school.”

” _I expect the same from you but, I guess we didn’t. We could still come late to school._ ” She blew a puff. “ _If you wanna_.”

”My dad’s back from Russia. My godmother is basically done taking care of me so she’s gone, leaving me in the care of my stuck-up father. School comes first, baby.” She sounded smug, but truly Natasha felt like crying. She used to be an A student, top of her class. That was until her father left and she became messed up.    Now that daddy’s back, she felt like the same little girl who desperately wanted to make her busy stuck-up daddy proud. 

Yelena understood what it meant now that Nat’s dad was back. She was quiet, before she made a quip that put a smile on her best friend’s face. “ _Wanna blow up the school?_ ” Yelena suggested. “ _I know some people._ ”

”Shut up. Stop getting my hopes up high.” 

“ _Fine. How about the easy way? Let’s ruin prom..._ ”

”Did you watch a generic ass high school film or...?” Natasha rolled her upper lip.

” _Let’s ruin prom_   _by not going_.”

Natasha snorted. She started standing up and walking around her laundry clothes sprawled on the floor to her bathroom. She slid her panties down and sat on the toilet to urinate. She hoped Yelena could hear the sound of her pissing. “Yeah right.” 

” _We make ourselves so popular and worshipped that we ruin the prom for them by simply not attending_.” She could hear her smirk. “ _Poor suckers_.”

”Popular? Huge transitions don’t you think? We’re the scum bags of the school. The delinquents, the bad bitches.” Natasha raised an eyebrow.

“ _So what? We’re hot_.”

Natasha pressed her cellphone with her shoulder to her ear to use both hands to unroll a long piece of toilet paper to wipe. ”We're either feared, hated or invisible in that school.” She slid her panties back up, stood up, and flushed. She turned to look herself in the mirror, staring back at the girl with a dull blank expression on her pretty face.

“ _We steal a nuclear bomb and unleash it in the school while we go on a vacation to Budapest._ ”

”Who would you take with us?”

” _No one._ ”

Natasha washed her hands, frowning at her answer. “No way. How about your mom and dad?”

” _Fuck them. You?_ ”

”I hate everyone. But I’ll take Loki with me.”

“ _Not sure if there’ll be space on the boat_.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Then I’ll push you off the boat and you’ll drown. More space for him then.” She knew her dislike toward Loki. It was...cute.

 “ _Traitor_.” Yelena cursed her.

Natasha made a kiss-smacking sound and said, “I’ll see you at school!” Then she hung up.

 

She threw her phone carelessly on her bed and went on her knees to crawl to her clothes on the floor. She smelled the armpits of some few shirts and then threw them over her shoulders as rejection. She found some pants. Black loose jeans. Even though she liked wearing tight pants, today was not the day. She stumbled upon a dark red shirt that read _I Love Blowing Jobs_. Once it was just a plain dark red shirt until she used black spray paint for that not-really-lewd remark. She wore it, not even bothering with a bra. She had big tits for her age, that was why she didn’t want to wear one. She liked it when boys, and maybe some girls, could see but never touch.

Natasha Romanov was such a fucking tease.

She shoved her feet into her black military chunky combat boots and wore her black denim jacket. She stepped closer to her cheval mirror as she put on her dog tags that belonged to her uncle, Ivan, who passed away in the army. Her father had given her the dog tag necklaces saying Ivan wanted her to have them. She loved her uncle, and missed the tall big man greatly. He was a stubborn one that man, sometimes he’d make her and her father go nuts.

She ripped her eyes away from her reflection, grabbing her black fat sling bag and shoving her cellphone into it. She walked out of her bedroom. The sign hanging outside the door saying  _Do Not Enter This Territory Without Permission_ swayed up and down when she slammed her bedroom door closed. 

 

 

“Papa, I’m ready to go to school!” She raised her voice as her boots thumped on the wooden stairs as she descended down the staircase. She stopped when she saw him ready in his business sharp suit, holding a newspaper and drinking a mug of coffee.

There was a contrast between his brother and him. Though the same height, Ivan used to be more broader and muscular, bigger. And Dimitri, Natasha’s dad, was thinner and lean, but he was more attractive. It kind of reminded her of Loki & Thor, which was weird connecting them to her family.

Dimitri stared at her once. “Morning, sweetheart.” His voice slow and calm, it made her clench her fists. He resumed reading a piece on the newspaper.

”How are you?” She asked softly.

He glanced at her and briefly smiled. “Good. You?”

She shrugged and saw the last piece of bacon on his plate.

She should tell him about the broken alarm. But she didn’t anyway which was the least surprising to her. She had a damn alarm system on her freaking phone.

She walked over to his plate and took the bacon. He looked at her and finally folded his newspaper away. 

“I said I’m ready.” She repeated with a lame voice, the annoyance on her face.

He scrutinized her with narrowed eyes. “You’ve changed.” He said.

 _Well you hadn’t_ , she wanted to snap. “Obviously. I’m bound to change when you leave me behind as a kid.” She roughly chewed a piece off the bacon. She had said that flippantly, equally as bad as the jibe said in her head. “I’ve grown.”

He opened his mouth to say something then closed it. “I’ve been busy.” 

She wasn’t the least surprised at his answer, not even a fucking apology.

”I know.” She drawled, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

”You should brush your hair, Natasha.” He said, making her blush.

The last time she did, was when he left.

She glared at the floor. 

”How is school?” His voice was a little curt.

She wanted to tell him she was slacking and wanted to see some pain on his face. She wanted to see his reaction to realizing that she was not the daughter he didn’t even say goodbye to. But she couldn’t. She only wanted to please her father. She felt bad about being a bad girl. “Fine.” She lied.

”Fine.” He repeated the word, slightly nodding but not looking pleased. “So not good and not bad either. Not excellent.”

 _Excellent_.

That word. 

God, that word. 

 _His_ word.

 

She opened her mouth, wanting to tell him she will do better. Wanting to promise him that he was going to see excellence. But he spoke before she could, shutting her completely down.

”Let’s go. Time for school.” He set his mug of unfinished coffee on the countertable with the newspaper and she followed him with her head down.

 


	2. Piece of ‘Shit’

Yelena came downstairs appropriately dressed for school. She wore ripped denim shorts, that didn’t end to her buttcheeks, and ankle brown boots. Her AC/DC red & black t-shirt did show a bit of her stomach, and her bra held her tits up higher but there was no cleavage. She ruffled her baby brother’s spikey blonde hair as she walked passed and he groaned, fixing the mess.

Her mother, dressed in her blue nurse uniform, was busy shushing her eight-month old baby girl while making herself some coffee. Yelena’s screeching baby sister, Anya. She hated babies. At least Yuri could keep his mouth shut, even though he was a terrorizing eight year old little shit.

Yelena opened the cabinet and took out Yuri’s candy cereal. She shoved her hand in the box and ate them dryly from her hand. Her mother noticed the black widow spider tattoo on Yelena’s abdomen when her shirt hiked up.

”What is this?” Her mother neared her and held up the end of her shirt, making Yelena’s blood run cold. The young blonde froze and couldn’t breathe.

“Tell me this isn’t what I’m seeing, Yelena,” Her mother growled.

”Whoa, is that a freakin’ tattoo?!” Yuri dropped his jaw, not even acknowledging that his sister was eating his favourite cereal right out from the box.

“What is wrong with you?” Her mother whispered with anger and shock, the tone making a shiver run down her spine. Sitting on her hip was little Anya crying out loud but the mother had turned her attention to the older daughter.

“It’s a fucking tattoo, mom. Clearly.” Yelena snarled, slamming the box on the counter. “Doesn’t mean something is wrong with me. Doesn’t mean I’m a fucking satanist.”

”Mom, she used the cursed word twice!” Yuri squeaked.

Mrs Belova was too busy furiously glaring at her firstborn to hear the words of her second. “Get out. You’re walking to school.” She hissed, her face red.

Yelena rolled her eyes. “Fine. I don’t need to be seen coming out of that piece of shit of a car anyway.” She stormed out of the house and made to sure to slam the door so hard that the house shook.

Mrs Belova closed her eyes and tried to breathe. Her chest pained. Because her daughter smelled of alcohol and weed in the morning.

“Mom, can I say _shit_?”

“No, Yuri! Your sister is setting a bad example! Do the opposite of what she does!” She scolded harshly, making Yuri slump his shoulders and turn back to his breakfast.

 

 

Yelena felt the tears coating in her eyes as she walked on the sidewalk. “Fucking old bitch.” She cursed and roughly wiped a tear away.

 

It was a cool tattoo. One that she and Natasha shared. It was a good thing. It was special, only between her and Natasha. Her mother didn't have to understand.

Her house wasn't exactly near the school area but she could arrive on time and not keep Natasha waiting. 

She let out a shaky exhale and looked at the car that was slowing down beside her. She noticed it was the latest Ford Fusion. She frowned as the car window rolled down to the face of Bucky Barnes. She scoffed and looked away. “Need a ride?” He asked.

” _No_.” She said.

“Really? Are you sure? Yelena, is it?” 

She clenched her jaw and pursed her lips.

”Natasha’s friend.” He added.

Natasha.

She wanted to see Natasha.

She needed to see her.

What good could walking do? It only wasted her time and made the redhead wait more. 

“You’re only talking to me because I’m in relations with that bitch? Seriously?” She stopped. 

He stopped his car and chuckled. “I just never met you before. I mean, I’ve known that redhead for a while to notice that she has a little girlfriend.”

 _Girlfriend?_ Yelena blushed furiously and crossed her arms. “We’re friends.”

He smirked. “Exactly what I meant. Besties. BFFs. Girlfriends.”

She softened her hardened expression and uncrossed her arms. His smirk only seemed to widen. 

“Get in.” He said arrogantly, looking away.

She scowled. “I’ll get in not because you said so but because I have no choice.” She hissed and walked the other way of his car before she entered into the passenger seat. “Drive.” She ordered.

”Yes, ma’am.” He teased.

She rolled her eyes.

Well, at least she was not going to be coming out of a piece of shit.


	3. Bad boy & Jock boy

Natasha saw Loki leaning against the wall near the school entrance in his bad-boy-grace — looking drop dead gorgeous without even trying.

She pretended she didn’t notice him when he glanced her way. She was just about to walk passed but he held her arm and smirked. “Where do you think you’re going?” He pulled her to him and she stumbled into his chest. She looked up at him and he curled a piece of red hair behind her ear, his smirk slowly fading as he stared at her for long.

“Jee, I know I’m something to look at but drooling is a total turn-off for me.” It was her turn to smirk, pretending to remove drool from the corner of his lips with her thumb. She leaned up to gently kiss there. He groaned and circled his arms around her, holding her to him.

”What was that excuse of a kiss?”

She snorted. “What, you too good for chaste kisses, bad boy?” She teased, circling her arms around his neck.

”I deserve more than a chaste kiss.” He arrogantly grinned.

”Give me one good reason why you deserve more than a chaste kiss.”

”I don’t need a good reason. I’d be giving you a favour anyway.”

She gave him a sour look and lightly slapped his cheek, removing herself from him. He noticed she was blushing.

He snorted. “Don’t tell me you’re shy.” 

“Damn you, you prick.” She narrowed her eyes. 

He smirked. The asshole. 

She smirked.

And then his smirk dropped.

Because just what the hell was she smirking for?

 

She grabbed him by his black leather jacket collars and spun him beneath her, kissing him on his lips like the way the men did to the women in old 50s films where the guy bends the woman below. When she pulled back from the breathtaking exaggerated kiss, she didn’t even bother to pull him back up. He almost collapsed to the ground if he didn’t latch onto her to regain his balance. He was blushing with his lips pink, and she was enjoying it. She licked her lips and watched him swallow.

She patted his cheek.

”You’re wicked.” He said.

”I’ll see you later?”

He narrowed his eyes and towered over her, a devious smile on his handsome face. “Don’t even ask that,” He rasped, sending a shiver of excitement down her spine. “We’re not done.”

She blushed and shoved him, walking away.

He chuckled to himself. 

 

She sighed with a blissful smile on her face and walked through the school hallway to her locker. She stopped in front of it and stared, remembering that the last time she opened it was not even the last term. She didn’t even bother bringing her books to class, but now she had to.

Yelena hadn’t come yet, was she late? She thought they were coming to school early.

She opened her locker and looked at her year’s schedule cellotaped to the inside of her locker door. She wondered why she even bothered if she planned on slacking, but she guessed she had to thank her past-self for keeping the timetable. She was going back to nerd-ambitious-Natasha, just with a different wardrobe. She collected the books she needed and shoved them in her sling bag and held some by hand. She closed her locker door and rose a surprised eyebrow when she turned around to see Yelena and Bucky Barnes walk side by side together, _talking_.

Natasha was surprised.Yelena hated jocks.  

Natasha confidently walked over to them. “You’re late.” She said to Yelena, her expression sour.

Yelena shrugged. “My mom was being a bitch.”

”Barnes.” Natasha looked at Bucky Barnes who was known for his charming ways around girls. She gave him a tight smile.

“Romanov.” He smiled back.

”Romanova, actually. Russian thing. Putting the ‘a’ at the back when you’re female.” She said matter-of-factly.

Bucky smirked. “ _Romanova_. It sounds...exotic. Fancy name for a...”

Yelena snorted. “Don’t even complete that sentence.”

”I was gonna say fancy name for a rebel. Jovovich would suit you. It’s rough.”

”She’s a softie.” Yelena said, making Natasha scowl at her. “Plus we’ve been talking about zombies. And you know what, you do look like Milla Jovovich.”

Bucky chuckled.

”Who is that?”

”She’s Russian, like you, you would know.”

”I don’t know that many Russian people, besides my dad and my godmother.” She said flatly.

”At least you can speak your own language.” The blonde said with a sneer.

“девка.” Natasha spat.

”змея.” 

Bucky blankly eyed them and drifted away when the two girls went into their own diagloue. Yelena turned and watched him leave.

”You’re on drugs, aren’t you?”

Not exactly false...

”He’s not that bad, you know.” Yelena replied coolly.

”I don’t care.”

She smiled. “He’s my friend now, so you will.”

”Are you kidding me?” Natasha snorted.

”No.”

”Friend? Meaning, well, meaning that he’ll now hang with us during every recess, join us in our pathetic sleepovers, join us spraypainting his football field when school is out—“

”Oh my god, Nat, of course not.” Yelena snapped.

Natasha smirked. “So he’s not your friend.”

”You are evil.” She drawled.

Natasha casually shrugged. “I’m just awesome.”

She rolled her eyes.

“Look, if you ever end up dating the guy, I have no say in the matter.”

”Whatever.” 

“Whatever.” Natasha said back.

They stared at each other before Yelena gently took her hand. “I want to tell you something though.” She began softly. “Well, ask. Mostly ask anyway.”

They intertwined their fingers. “What is it, Lena?”

”Can I sleep over at your house tonight?”

Natasha shrugged. “Sure, whatever. Can I ask what happened?”

The bell rang.

“I have to go.” Natasha ripped their hands.

”I’ll tell you later, okay?” Yelena watched her friend leave to her first lesson, not knowing where she was even going to herself.

 


End file.
